


the golden eagle (texts)

by Nyodrite



Series: what happens in Creyca [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: the coffee shop au that got out of hand, texting version





	the golden eagle (texts)

_August 27  — messages taken from Mordai’s phone_

**Adler (boss):** ****  
Come in around eleven to meet your coworkers and start training.  
You won’t be working your full shift until your training is finished.

 **Me:** ****  
Alright.  
I’m on my way, be there soon.

 **Adler (boss):** **  
** I will see you soon, then.

 

 

 

 **Unknown:** ****  
hey.  
it’s sol.  
from the golden eagle.

 **Me:** ****  
Hello  
Did you need anything?

 **Sol (coworker):** **  
** no.

 **Me:** **  
** ….okay?

 **Sol (coworker):** **  
** see you tomorrow.

 

 

 

 **Unknown:** **  
** Mordai, this is Hrid from work

 **Me:** **  
** Hello, did you need anything?

 **Hrid (coworker):** ****  
No, i was just texting so you have my number  
but i guess i can tell you here that we’re done for the day  
instead of in person.

 **Me:** **  
** Alright, thanks.

 

 

 

 **Mama:** **  
** Why is it that your father told me that you had a job interview DAYS ago instead of YOU?

 **Me:** **  
** um

 **Mama:** ****  
WELL? How did it go!?  
Did you get the job?

 **Me:** **  
** yeah. i started training earlier today

 **Mama:** ****  
That’s good!  
Who are you training under?  
Are they nice?  
Do I need to fly out there and rip out someone’s spine?

 **Me:** ****  
wat no you dont have to come mom no  
hrids nice  
defntely nto dsreving of psine riping  
sol wil proably be niec too

 **Mama:** ****  
Alright.  
But you tell me right away if anyone is mean to you, okay?  
I will set them straight.

 **Me:** **  
** that wont be needed mom

 **Mama:** **  
** We’ll see.

 

 

 

 **Me:  
** you told her

 **Dad:**  
she asked why you hadn't talked to her lately  
and then gave me the Look

 **Me:**  
....  
yeah thats fair

 **Dad:  
** do you know why she is packing a bag "just in case"

 **Me:  
** she threatened to rip out someones spine if they were mean to me

 **Dad:  
** Were they?

 **Me:**  
dad no. you cant do that too.  
im FINE  
you guys dont have to fly out just bcause somone is mean to me  
which they WERENT

 **Dad:**  
hmmm.  
we'll see.

 **Me:  
** wait what

 **Dad:  
** i'll go help your mom pack

 **Me:  
** DAD NO UR SUPPOS TO STOP HER NOT HEPL

 

 

 

 **Me:**  
hypothetically.  
if my parents showed up threatening to rip out your spine tomorrow what would you do

 **Sol (coworker):  
** what.


End file.
